Bacchus (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Party God | Family = | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = ( ) }} Bacchus was an immortal self-proclaimed party god. He had been trapped inside Armstrong's Satchel since Armstrong's wedding 3000 years ago. The satchel's magic transformed him into a monster that kept growing in size with worship and booze. After his escape he started partying, turning the entire city into a giant frat party, until he was defeated by Mary-Maria. His following is called the Bacchae. History Over 3000 years ago, Bacchus was a relatively normal-looking man, who was actually supposedly a god of revelry and partying in ancient Rome. This reputation garnered the attention of the immortal Armstrong, who sought to have the biggest party possible for his wedding to Andromeda. Bacchus was hired to make that happen, and he personally considered the resulting party one of his best of all time. His employer, however, became immensely, immensely drunk, and shoved the self-proclaimed god into his infinite satchel as a "joke". When he sobered up, though, he thought the act was a drunken hallucination, so never bothered to bring him out. Unsurprisingly, Bacchus was actually trapped in the bag. He spent the next 3000 years unable to escape the strange, messy, mazelike world, with his only sign of the outside being the things Armstrong dropped in, mostly beer and wine. Gathering and uniting the bag's goblin-like denizens, over 3000 years after his initial trapping Bacchus finally managed to hatch a scheme to get out. Stealing Armstrong's prized Lagavulin 1907 whiskey, he lured the immortal into the bag, alongside his partner Obadiah Archer. The pair were kidnapped by the goblins, and Bacchus prepared to begin 3000 years of torture as revenge for his imprisonment. The trapped duo tried to talk their way out of it, but soon they were being forcefed all of Armstrong's alcohol collection. When their allies in the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness came to save them, Bacchus took his opportunity to leave the open bag. Hunting down a frat party, he began to start a new biggest party ever. He wanted worshipers, and he wanted them quick, so soon the frat party spilled out into the entire city. When Armstrong, Archer and the Sisters found him, he had grown larger than a building, and was massively drunk. Bacchus and his worshipers managed to beat back their attackers, until Archer managed to make him vomit up the alcohol, and Armstrong shoved a bunch of coffee down his throat. The god sobered up, and shrank back down to the size of a human, and the leader of the Sisters decapitated him, ending the insane revelries filling New York City. Personality Powers and Abilities * Pseudo-Godhood ** Immortality: Bacchus can live forever, unless he is killed with violence. ** Control over Mental States: Bacchus can cause any crowd to start partying, in excessive, riotous fashion, although it seems to work best on crowds already partying in some way. ** Size Alteration: The more alcohol Bacchus consumes, the larger he grows Equipment Notes * The character is named after , the Greek god of grape-harvest, winemaking and wine, of fertility, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, and theatre in ancient Greek religion and myth, whose Latin name is Bacchus. Appearances Gallery Cover Apperances A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3 Roberts Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) AA 004 COVER-A LAFUENTE CROPPED BACCHUS.png|' ' ( ) A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Sketch Variant Textless.jpg|''A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong'' #4 Quotes References External links * Category:Immortality Category:Empathy